


Date nights

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: How Ray spends his free time is not Nate's business





	Date nights

“Nate, I don’t get what you're trying to hint at, so could you please just say whatever you mean?”  Ray did look confused, so Nate tried his best.

“It’s been awhile since you’ve been off the ship for anything not mission related.  And when we stop in Central City you spend all your time at Star Labs, which doesn’t leave a lot of time to find …companionship.”  

Ray’s nose wrinkled.  “I’m fine, Nate,” he said curtly and turned back to his work. 

Nate shook his head.  “Are you? I mean, it’d be normal to be a little frustrated after however many months since we got back on the Waverider.”

“Six, which is apparently long enough for you to concern yourself with my sex life or lack thereof.”

“Aha! So you admit you’re not getting any.”

Ray sighed.  “I’m not _trying_ to get any.  I’ve been busy, fixing time and stuff.”

“Yeah but..."  


Ray put down his tools.  “Listen, I’m happy for you and Amaya.  Though I very clearly explained why it was a bad idea you’ve made your decision and I’m not going to judge you.  You don’t have to try to meddle in my private life because you feel guilty.  Go worry about somebody else.”

“C’mon.  Stein’s married.  Jax does fine for himself. Mick is Mick, and Sara's...flexible.”

“I see. So by comparison my apparent celibacy is somehow odd? I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“Because this conversation is making me very uncomfortable. What exactly are you suggesting?”

Nate rolled his shoulders.  “There are places where certain things are legal,” he offered.

“Nate, stop!”

“Okay okay. I’m sorry. Just want you to be happy, man.”

“I am happy,” Ray insisted.  

_A few months later_

“Mick, I’m worried about Ray.” 

“He get stuck tiny again?”

“What? No.  He needs to get laid.”

Mick raised an eyebrow.  “Says who? And why are you telling me?”

“I tried talking to Ray, but he won’t listen.”

“Oh? How’d that go?”

“He said he’s fine.”

“Then he is.”

“I don’t believe him.”

“Of course you don’t.”

“He always says he’s fine and then we find out a week later he’s missing a finger.”

“Fair point. What brought this up- you nosing in his business I mean.”

“A while ago I suggested that Ray could use _professional_ help, and now every time we stop in Central City he goes off someplace and…”

“Are you following Ray?” Mick seemed offended on Ray's behalf.   


Nate shrugged.  “Just once, okay twice.  He went to motels both times.”

Mick looked concerned.  “This is disturbing.”

“I know, sketchy right?”

“I meant you following him, Weirdo. Don’t you have better things to do? Wait, are you following me around Central City?”

“How can I follow him _and_ you?”

“Drones?”

“Mick, focus.  I’m worried he’s gonna get in trouble.  When I talked to my mom she says CCPD is cracking down on escorts big time.”

“You talked to your mom about Haircut and hookers?”

“I don't think we used those words," Nate admitted.   


Mick sighed.  “If I go check up on him, just this once, and he’s not being sold into nerd slavery will you drop this?”

“Yes! That’s why I came to you.”

“Fine. If it will get you off my back.”

xxx

Mick didn’t need to follow Ray.  He pulled up the tracking app on his phone and searched for the GPS signal from Ray’s smartwatch.  No need to tell Nate about that.  He had it narrowed down to the city block when he got a text. 

  
_Quit screwing around and get over here.  We’re waiting_.  The name of the hotel and the room number followed.

“Well that takes all the fun out of it,” Mick grumbled. 

Mick took the stairs to the fifth floor and scouted up and down the hallway of the very nice hotel.  He found the right room and knocked.  Ray opened the door and welcomed him in.  Mick checked out the room.  It was nice, with plenty of space to sit around and a big screen TV.  Ray motioned toward one of the couches and produced a bottle of Mick’s favorite bourbon and poured him a glass.  He accepted it, and turned on the TV.

“Heywood’s worried about you.  Thinks you’re hard up and hanging out with skeevy prostitutes.”

Ray laughed out loud.  “I told him to drop it.  Besides, Karen isn’t a prostitute.  She’s a very nice lady with whom we have an understanding.”

“Speaking of the nice lady, where is she?”

“In the shower.  She came right from work. You can say hello in a bit.  Watch the game. I gotta get suited up.”   


A short while later a petite brunette emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white robe.  She came up behind Mick and kissed the top of his head.  “Good evening, Handsome,” she said sweetly.  “Who’s winning?”

Mick didn’t look at her.  “Not me- c’mon Ref, holding!” 

“I see we’re going to be competing for your attention tonight.  Buckle my shoes please.  A stocking clad leg was draped over his shoulder with a stiletto heeled shoe on the foot.  Mick fastened the buckle at the ankle and patted her calf.  She switched legs and he repeated the action. 

“What’s the plan for tonight?” he asked, his eyes still glued to the screen.

“Nothing elaborate.  Gonna edge him and then, if you feel like joining in, we can make him watch.  Otherwise I’ll sit on his face and have myself some fun. 

“Hmm, I’ll let you know at halftime.”

“Sounds good. Raymond you had better have that harness on by now!”

“Yes ma’am,” a voice called from the bedroom.

Xxx

Ray plopped down on the couch and yawned.  “You order room service?”  


“Yeah, five minutes.”

“Awesome. I’m starving.”

“Drink your water.”

“Yes, dear.”

“So what’s with the cheap motels?” Mick asked.  


“Huh?”

“Nate said he followed you.”

“Well that’s out of line.  This is the first date night I’ve set up in ages.”  Mick muted the TV.  He turned to Ray.

“Do you mean to tell me he followed _you_ twice, ended up losing you, and following some other guy?”

Ray grinned.  “It’s amazing how nondescript I look from the back.”

“You laid a false trail?”

“And switched jackets and hats with someone at a predetermined location? Yes. I figured he’d either realize he was following the wrong person or rope you into helping.  Either way it bought me time and privacy.”

Mick smiled broadly.  “That’s fantastic.  Look, eventually we’re gonna have to tell him something.”

“I agree.  How about honesty?  ‘Listen Nate, I have a non-traditional, non-monogamous arrangement with a woman - and a man - the latter of whom is not _out_ and I’d appreciate your discretion.’  Think that’ll do it?”

“Bet it's less than a month before he’s asking questions again.”

“Whatcha willing to bet?”

Mick thought for a second.  “Karen can use that electric wand thing on me next time if I’m wrong.”

Ray shivered.  “You’re on.  This is gonna be fun.”


End file.
